


Ravens Circle

by NecroNova



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: a baby cameo, original character could be self insert if you want? it is writing in first person after all., people stop dying, tiniest bit of blood, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/NecroNova
Summary: a mysterious, almost magical, stranger enters town and changes the world of a simple shop keeper.





	Ravens Circle

She arrived with the full moon.  
Ravens circled the city as if to warn the people of Goldbay.

The few people that were still out stopped in their tracks, bewitched by her appearance.   
Skin and hair as dark as the night she emerged from, white freckles like the stars. All-seeing red eyes, staring at those she passed as she figured out their entire lives just by looking at them.   
She floated through the streets as if the cobblestones beneath weren’t worthy of her touch.

Our eyes met and as she figured me out in mere seconds, I too was taken by her magic. I felt like I needed to say something, to keep her with me so I could continue drowning in her beauty, but with a small smile on her lips, she already turned away from me and continued her one-person parade. 

Leaving a trail of amazed town folk behind her.

I thought that that was it. A beautiful stranger, most likely blessed by the gods, on her way to fulfil some world-saving quest. But a few days later it was clear I was wrong.

I was doing inventory in my shop, a knock on the window pulled me from my concentration.  
There was a raven at the windowsill, staring at me. Getting impatient with me too, I assume, it knocked its beak against the window. I moved to open the door, that poor thing could hurt itself.

“Hello” Music sounded and I looked up.

There she was, once again. Golden jewels adorned her neck and hair. Her freckles I could see better now, not white but silver and glistering. I nodded a greeting in reply.

After browsing my wares she bought an apple, she handed me a coin, a very old coin. And moved to leave again.

“Wait...” I called after her, and she promptly stopped, which was a problem, because now I had to say something more, damned fool. 

“Yes?” she smiled at me, red eyes twinkling, I tried to figure out the colour but got stuck between cherries and blood. 

“What is your name?” 

Her smile fell, just a bit, “it’s been so long… I don’t think I remember” 

“Would you like a new one?”   
“Yes please, how much would that cost?” she joked.

“One the house, for the pretty stranger in town” 

She giggled. 

Morrigan, we settled on Morrigan, it was perfect in my humble opinion.

We hung out together every night, I loved seeing her in the moonlight. 

And we talked.

I learned that she had no family to talk about.

We watched the stars and wished upon the shooting ones.

She talked about needing a break from her job, never mentioning what exactly it was.

We held hands like crushing teenagers.

She told me she rarely ever saw her friends back home.

We kissed, her black lipstick staining my lips.

After her arrival, Goldbay had been quiet, life just went on its usual way.  
Fish was caught from the sea, minerals were mined from the caves.  
And once in a while an adventurer would stumble in Goldbay, spend a coin and rush their way out again.

But peace never lasts long.

Hell broke loose when Old Fredricks got himself in a real bad situation. While working in the mines he got reckless, he got stuck under a cave in. 

He should have been dead. That much was clear when people came to check it out. Fredricks was completely buried under the stone, his blood formed a great pool. His screams and cries of agony echoed out of the cave and could be heard from far. 

Someone had the idea to bring in Big Ann, she could help relieve Fredricks from his suffering.  
With great power and barely any difficulty (for her) Big Ann swung with her axe, cutting Fredricks head off cleanly. The screaming only got worse.

No one died.

Not the now beheaded Fredricks, who wouldn't stop crying.

Not the half-elven adventurer who acted like it was just a mild inconvenience.

Not Tar’e the White, who got stabbed in the chest during a bar fight… multiple times.

Not the young sailor, who was supposed to drown.

Goldbay seemed to be cursed.

“The only curse in this town is my presence” Morrigan whispered as we watched another poor soul scream while they were being hauled off to where they kept the supposed-to-die people.

I didn’t know how to respond, so I waited for her to explain herself.

“I’m the Raven Queen” 

….. 

I wasn’t surprised, she did seem to be able to fill such a role. 

No, I WAS surprised. What did she mean, like? The actual goddess of Death? Here in GOLDBAY? Did I kiss DEATH?

“Are you okay, my sweetheart?” she squeezed my hand.

“Yea” I swallowed “Are you saying… people aren’t dying because-” 

“-Because I’m not in there to take them to the afterlife” 

I nodded, that sounded… normal? Logical? Good enough?

“So what? Do we go to your realm? So you can go back to work?” I asked.

“ I am, but you still have years ahead of you” She planted a kiss on my cheek.

And disappeared like smoke in the wind, the hand that was holding hers now held feathers, dark as the night.  
Months had passed.

My shop's bell rang, and I turned to greet my newest costumer, but her appearance made me stop in my tracks. 

She was an elf, pale as the moon, her pitch-black hair disappeared into her equally black clothes. She had her face painted in a particular way I couldn’t name. Her slightest smile was almost unsettling.

“My lady tasked me to bring you this” with her chin she gestured towards the bundle of black and red fabrics in her arms. 

“Your lady?” 

“The Raven Queen” she smiled and pushed the bundle into my arms.

I inspected the bundle and saw in the opening a small face. 

Hair as dark as the night, the skin not as dark. The eyes just like mine. 

“His name is Kravitz” the lady whispered. I pulled a bit of the fabric away to take a better look at the baby, the boy, Kravitz. Such a small nose.

The elf bend towards Kravitz and waved with her hands “by baby Kravitz, don’t forget to grow big and strong”   
then she looked at me and waved “by Kravitz’s daddy, take good care of him” and with that, she left.

And I suddenly had a son.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
